merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FlamingShadow213/This needs to Stop
Hi guys, I've been noticing a lot of things recently. Most of them to do with the episode that just came out. 1. People are making many negative coments about the 3rd episode of season 5. Okay I get it, your shocked about how Uther acted but really in my thoughts, there was no proper change. He just decided to let all his anger out once he was dead. If all this negativity and ganging up continues then it'll pretty much be war between cats and dogs. Just because the episode doesn't reach your expectations, that doesn't mean you have to make a big deal about. People believe what they wanna believe''', '''I know that, but that doesn't mean that they can go out and tell it to the world without hurting other peoples feelings. This negativity over one episode is annoying and exhausting. Oh and do you guys know that the producers said that they'll make a 6th season depending on THE COMENTS AND RATINGS OF THE SHOW. I don't know about you but I don't want the most legendary and epic show that changed my life, to end because some people were getting annoyed about ONE EPISODE. One episode, is that how simple it is to change someones mind about a show? If it is, then I'm rather disapointed. You know to tell ya the truth, I thought that Uther was so evil and Utherly-like that I thought he couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. Take a look at the start of the show, remember how many people Uther executed because he thought they had magic? Probably only 1% of them actually did. He executed thousands of inocent people only because his wife died, and it was his own darn fault that she did anyway. So may people say that Uther loved Arthur but I don't think he did. Remember in the episode 'The Sins of the Father' when Igrain said Uther was desperate for an heir, not a child. And Uther pretty much said in 'The Death Song of Uther Pendragon' that he only cared about Arthur continuing his legacy. 2. People going from one side to the other when someone makes a point they can't argue against. This the 2nd most annoying thing going on. So many people start blogs so they can complain about things, and then, someone else comes along and makes a blog post telling people to stop. Don't get me wrong, it's good to find some people enjoying the episode but when this happens......... "This episode sucked!" ~player1 "People stop being so negative about the episode!" ~player2 "I totally agree!" ~player1 IT IS SOOO ANNOYING! Someone complains about life, then someone come along and tells everyone to stop. And then the person who was complaining goes on the person who's trying to see reason's side, only because they made apoint that the complainer couldn't argue against. THIS ALL NEEDS TO STOP RIGHT NOW! Category:Blog posts